


Wake Up

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Bedside Vigils, Coma, Hospital, Love Declarations, M/M, disaster aftermath, injuries, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: After saving people at the disaster, Robert is in a coma- Aaron is beside himself having never told Robert how he felt about him and vows to stay beside him until he can make it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

"Aaron?"  
Aaron looked up at his mum and sniffed hard,  
"Hi."  
Chas walked in and put her hand on Aaron's shoulder,  
"Is there any change?"  
Aaron shook his head and wiped his eye with the back of his hand,  
"No."  
He took Roberts hand back in his hand swallowed,  
"The uh...the doctors said the surgery went well and his breathing is better. They're a bit worried about the burns on his chest and whether they're gonna do anything to his heart."  
His nose scrunched as more tears pressed against his eyes,  
"It's up to him now. He has to do it."  
Chas rubbed Aaron's back,  
"Trust me love, if anyone is going to come out of this it's gonna be him."  
Aaron turned his head and looked at her,  
"Can you not say it like that?"  
Chas frowned,  
"Like what?"  
Aaron looked at her,  
"Like you don't want him to come out of it."  
Chas sighed,  
"I didn't mean anything, love."  
Aaron looked back at Robert.  
"He saved my life."  
Chas winced slightly; the memory of seeing the building in flames knowing Aaron was inside was still playing around in her mind. Robert had pushed through the flames and gotten him out. Making sure that he was alright before running back in to help the others. He'd run out with the flames licking his clothes and collapsed. Aaron hadn't left his side since. It had been three weeks since the fire and Robert had been out of intensive care for nearly four days. Aaron hadn't left the hospital; despite Chas and Paddy's best efforts to get him to come home he had refused to let Robert be alone.  
"How's the head?"  
Aaron looked over at Chas, who had taken the seat on the opposite side of the bed,  
"It's fine."  
Chas nodded,  
"Love...you know that-"  
"Mum if this is you having another go at me I don't need it alright? I just...need him to wake up."  
Chas sighed,  
"Aaron. Tell me you're not going to go back with him because he saved you. Because believe me I want to thank him as well but he made you miserable."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"You don't understand."  
"I understand he's got this hold over you and now that this has happened he's gonna have even more of one."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No. No okay? I just..."  
"Aaron I am begging you-"  
Aaron rubbed his face,  
"I never told him mum. I need him to wake up so I can tell him."  
Chas frowned,  
"Tell him what?"  
Aaron looked at Robert and shook his head,  
"He told me he loved me...and I never said it back. And yeah he's done things that I shouldn't forgive. Ever. But I can't help it. I love him. I love him and I didn't say it back. I never said it back and I can't live with myself if he dies and he never knew that I was lying. That I did-that I do."  
Chas moved around and hugged Aaron,  
"Oh love."  
She wrapped her arms around him and held him as he cried.

Aaron had finally fallen asleep; one hand on Robert and the other propping his own head up on the arm of the chair. It wasn't long after he had fallen asleep that he was woken up; absolutely certain that Robert had just squeezed his hand. He shifted in the seat and moved forward enough to be able to rest the top half of his body on the bed and entwine their fingers as he fell back to sleep.

The nurse smiled at Aaron as he walked into the room. She touched his arm gently,  
"He's not going anywhere for a while. Take some time for yourself too eh?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"I'm fine. Thanks though."  
She smiled and left him alone; he looked over at the sleeping Robert and raised his eyebrows,  
"Think she likes you."  
He put his cup of coffee down on the night stand and sat in the chair; picking up Roberts hand and squeezing it,  
"Any chance you fancy opening your eyes today?"  
He watched Robert for a moment and shrugged,  
"Look I'm not going anywhere so you might as well."  
He shook his head,  
"Stubborn as always. Fine. I'm here whenever you fancy opening those eyes of yours."  
He leant toward Robert and pushed a hand through his hair,  
"Please open them."  
He sighed and leant in to kiss his head gently,  
"Stubborn."  
He smiled gently and sat back down.

Aaron slid down the wall and covered his ears with his hands as doctors ran into Roberts room. He scrunched his eyes shut and tried to block out the sounds of the machines and the shouting of the doctors and nurses as they tried to save the man inside. He put his head down and hugged his knees as he prayed with everything in him for Robert to survive. He had been fine all morning until they had changed his drip and suddenly he was having a fit and the machines were blaring as he was pulled from the room and several doctors and nurses started working on him.  
"Aaron? Aaron what's happened? Aaron!"  
Aaron looked up at Diane and shook his head,  
"I don't know. I don't know he was fine. He was fine, he was fine and now he's-"  
"Mrs Sugden?"  
Aaron scrambled to his feet as one of the doctors came out of the room. Diane gripped him,  
"How is he? What happened?"  
The doctor nodded and led them away from the room,  
"He's stabilised. We think he had a reaction to the medication we gave him. He had a seizure. But like I said he's stabilised. We're keeping an eye on him."  
"Can I see him?"  
The doctor looked at Aaron,  
"He's still in critical condition."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Please let me see him?"  
The doctor looked at Diane, who nodded and sighed,  
"You can sit with him."  
Aaron pushed past and walked into the room. Robert was lying flat on the bed; a cannula in his nose and a drip attached to his hand. He sat down and touched Roberts arm,  
"You trying to give me a heart attack?"  
He looked at the machine that was steadily beeping,  
"If this was your way of trying to get my attention. You have it. So now you better wake up eh?"  
He watched Robert for a few moments and then sat back in the chair; ready for another night of no sleep.

"Still nothing?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No...Getting used to it now. Don't know what I'll do when he actually wakes up."  
Chas smiled gently as Aaron pushed his hand through Roberts hair. He looked up at her,  
"Tell me he's going to wake up."  
Chas sighed,  
"Of course he's going to wake up."  
Aaron nodded and looked down at Robert,  
"You hear that? You're gonna wake up, and I'm gonna tell you I love you. And you're gonna say it back- you hear me?"  
He lifted Roberts hand and kissed it; Chas sat back and dropped her head back to look at the ceiling. Aaron looked at Robert for a few moments then looked down again,  
"I heard you."  
Both Aaron and Chas's heads shot up when they heard the voice; it was faint and croaky but Robert was slowly opening his eyes and looking at Aaron,  
"Robert?"  
Chas stood up,  
"I'll grab a nurse."  
She left the room quickly and Aaron moved closer to Robert,  
"Can you hear me Rob?"  
Robert looked at Aaron and smiled slowly,  
"You're still here."  
Aaron let out a laugh as tears filled his eyes,  
"I'm still here. I'm still here."  
Robert squeezed his hand and Aaron leant down and kissed his head,  
"I heard you."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"You did?"  
Robert smiled again as his eyes closed,  
"Mm I love you too."  
Aaron sniffed and kissed his head again; squeezing his hand as he did. The nurse came in followed by a doctor and Aaron stepped away next to Chas. They watched as the doctor and nurse checked Robert over before leaving then Aaron was back beside Robert again,  
"Rob?"  
Robert opened his eyes slowly again and smiled up at Aaron,  
"Hi."  
Aaron pushed his hand through Roberts hair and smiled,  
"Hi sleepy head."  
Robert smiled gently as his eyes closed again,  
"M'so tired."  
Aaron kissed his head again,  
"You go back to sleep. I'll be here okay?"  
Robert murmured happily and squeezed Aaron's fingers,  
"I love you."  
Robert squeezed his fingers again before replying,  
"I love you too"  
Aaron couldn't help the tears that flowed once Robert was asleep again; and for the first time in weeks he was able to sleep peacefully beside the man he loved.


End file.
